


Memory of the Stone

by darkfaerieclaw



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfaerieclaw/pseuds/darkfaerieclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auron remembers this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory of the Stone

It's been ten years since Braska, Auron knows, because this is the only way to keep time that matters anymore. The years have passed like days and the days have passed like years, but however else that may have affected him, looking at himself in the sphere with Jecht and Braska is almost painful. Auron remembers this, of course - the day the three of them left Bevelle - but he can't remember being that young, or being that man. He can't quite remember what it feels like to think three together could change the world.

On the sphere, Auron calls Jecht a knave and a drunkard; on the sphere, Jecht is still both. On the sphere, Braska is just a man. On the sphere, there are three men who don't know they have everything they need but a clue, and, holding the memory in his hand, Auron smiles despite everything.


End file.
